User talk:Knakveey
Hi and welcome to the Borderlands wikia. Through extensive research, I have found the problem on the 'crats talk page. You started a "small" command that adversely affected the page. Can you please fix this? I was not sure how you wanted your signature, so I am leaving it up to the original author. Thanks 18:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Map image Can you please hold off on adding this map thing to the location pages, please? -- 23:26, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :(In response to your message on my talk page which was removed?) The map thing you're adding to the locations pages seem kind of unrelated to the actual pages themselves, and more suited to a general "world map" type page, maybe something like adding it to the category page of borderlands: the pre-sequel locations or something. But the actual addition of the map to the locations pages takes up a lot of space and doesn't actually prove much additional value to the page, especially considering that the locations are all listed on a navigation infobox at the bottom of the page for ease of access. -- 23:46, October 29, 2014 (UTC) note that user:knakveey is wikia staff however comma your assessment is noted and under consideration. staff's concern is lack of use and additions to this map/tool. it is also placed, and i think correctly so, on the elpis page. would you think it (the map) out of place if addedd to pages below the navbox? 03:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :I think the large version that we've seen so far is suitable for the Elpis, Helios, and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel articles, but I'm inclined to agree with Zuriki on this one. It's quite large and out of place on most of the individual location articles. If we can get the link down to a small icon size, or even a text link, we could drop it into the nav box or the infobox. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:24, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Map Vandalism How do we deal with vandalism on these things? If there is a way for general contributors to revert, I can't see it, and I also can't see any rollback or protection options. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) The Best Shields in Gaming I just read your fandom post... I'm a little disappointed Kinetic Aspis didn't make the list. :D -- WarBlade (talk) 19:54, May 11, 2016 (UTC) of stranger things i can see how youd have shaky thoughts about contactin' olde doc fo'estor. clay hes an ornery cuss. but talking straight just for the moment here you, being staff, do not need the acquiescence of the wiki (or its administrators) to change anything. we all (those of us not living sublitho) can see the push for mobile. adding a discussions namspace to the wiki is something i dont see anyone having grounds to object to. the forums have been pushed into the shadows so long ago i am sure most users could not find forum namespace w/ a link embedded. it would seem only fair to replace it w/ (anything) discussions namespace (even though i disagree with your distinction that communities, users and fanatics are different things). and by all means change what you will in the game guides. that was not a borderlands wiki creation. TL/DR + 1. sure 2. go mobile! 3. go go gadget app! 4. it aint ours 17:07, December 15, 2017 (UTC)